


Headstrong

by nctyu



Series: Not enough words to say how much I love you [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Soft Lee Taeyong, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctyu/pseuds/nctyu
Summary: Taeyong's willingness is being interrupted by a slight problem.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Not enough words to say how much I love you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961974
Kudos: 27





	Headstrong

Yuta glanced from time to time into the kitchen to see Taeyong. He was cooking something for dinner, limping from one side to another with visible pain.  
'Why?' You might ask. Simple, he had injured himself in dance practice but was too stubborn to go to the hospital. They had invited Johnny and Mark for dinner, so Taeyong didn't want to stand them up.

Johnny arrived a while ago with soju and a big smile on his face. He was sitting next to Yuta, on his phone. Taeyong had refused to let them help him in the kitchen. Not because he thought they were helpless, but more because he didn't want them to see his foot up close.

"He can't be mad at you. Tell him again," he whispered.

Yuta shrugged hopelessly. "Taeyong-"

"I'm not going to the hospital," he replied quickly. "It'll be gone by tomorrow."

Yuta rolled his eyes and looked at Johnny. Taeyong could be insanely obtuse when he wanted, and Yuta was starting to get angry. He held a calmed posture and continued, "I can see your foot from here. It doubled in size."

"Yeah, that's not looking good, man. Yuta is right," Johnny intervened for the first time, a little scared. 

The doorbell rang when Taeyong was about to go off. "It must be Mark," he said instead.

Yuta stood up from the couch and went to the door, opening it for non-other than Mark... and a friend. He was always like this, bringing new friends every time. "This is Jungwoo. I met him at piano practice," he said while walking into the apartment with his new acquaintance.

"As always, so outgoing," Taeyong's voice came from what it seemed to be inside of the kitchen cabinets. Mark's face showed confusion at the sudden attack as Jungwoo greeted both Yuta and Johnny.

"He is in a mood because his foot hurts," Yuta dismissed him in a low voice. They proceeded to exchanged hand gestures about the hospital, and Yuta invited him kindly to ask Taeyong why. Mark wasn't stupid, so he didn't.  
They sat in the living room for a while when they heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. 

Yuta stood up like a spring and ran to see what happened. He examined the scene and found Taeyong and a couple of broken plates on the floor. His boyfriend must have leaned on his foot while reaching for some dishes.  
His friends and Jungwoo also showed up quickly to help, while he helped Taeyong stand up from the floor. He didn't even bother to say 'I told you' because his facade clearly showed it.  
He wrapped Taeyong's arm around his neck and guided him to the door. 

"Johnny, can I borrow your car?" Yuta asked, opening the main door with his free hand.  
Taeyong was looking down like a sad puppy and didn't dare to look up or say a thing because he knew Yuta would snap. "Thank you," the Japanese boy said after catching the keys in the air. "Serve your selves, the food's ready. We'll be back soon." and he closed the door behind them.

Now, as the elevator was going down, Taeyong side-eyed Yuta now and then, to see if his face relaxed. Nakamoto had a frown and was biting the inside of his lips. "I'm gonna be fi-"

"I told you," Yuta snap. "I'll drive you to the hospital, and I don't want to hear a word against it." 

His boyfriend was genuinely mad, so he chose to stay quiet until they got to the hospital where he needed to identify himself.  
After the took a scan of his foot and was diagnosed with a sprain, a female doctor put a bandage to prevent it from moving and told him to rest it a few days.  
That was exactly what Taeyong didn't want, but he remained silent as Yuta went: 'Of course he will,' and just nodded.

When they were back in the car, Yuta had his hands on the steering wheel looking at his boyfriend. His expression was now relaxed, replacing the pain one he had earlier. Maybe it was because of the pain killers.  
Yuta drifted his gaze to the screen, replying to Johnny's text.

**From: Johnnnns**  
_We didnt eat  
We're waiting for you guys  
btw we cleaned the kitchen :P_

**To: Johnnnns**  
_Thank you <3 We're on our way_

He looked up at Taeyong again and saw him with his eyes closed. "Are you better?" Yuta murmured and couldn't help but smile because of his victory. Taeyong was sure something else.

"I am," he replied as he opened his eyes and turned his head at him. When he saw his boyfriend smiling, he couldn't help but imitate him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the series description, please read them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961974).
> 
> The word for this chapter was "obtuse", which means annoyingly insensitive or slow to understand.
> 
> Hope you liked it, and if so, let me know! 
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/sqaiblu) :)


End file.
